gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Gantz:G
Gantz:G, or also previously provisionally titled G-Gantz, is a spin-off manga to Gantz. It has been first announced in the November 2015 issue of Miracle Jump, written by Hiroya Oku and drawn by mangaka Iizuka Keita (author of i.a. Blue Gralia)Crunchyroll: "Gantz" Spin-Off Manga Scheduled The description on the announcement stated, "A shocking work with a fresh, new take on a new 'GANTZ' world!"ANN: Hiroya Oku, Keita Iizuka Launch Gantz Spinoff Manga in Novembery It launched in the December issue on November 17th 2015 and finished on March 17th, 2017. Plot Gantz:G appears to be telling an alternate story, with characters resembling or referencing the main characters from the original series placed in a different plot. Chapter 01 Show spoiler The year is now 2005. The story starts with high school students on a school trip, enjoying karaoke on the school bus to pass time. When it's the turn of a girl called Kei-chan to sing, the bus starts to spin out of control as the bus driver passed out and drives off a bridge. The students, teachers and bus driver wake up in what seems to be a classroom in an abandoned school building with a Gantz ball in the center. Two boys wearing Gantz suits beneath their casual clothing give the newcomers instructions to the hunting game and advise them to put on the suits when Gantz opens. Soon after, Gantz plays a melody, opens and announces the target: Beast Alien with the picture of a lion (Characteristics: Strong, Stinks, Eats a lot; Likes: Meat, Humans; Quote: Rawww). The timer sets to 50 minutes and everyone present gets transferred to the entrance of the Shitano zoo. Of the students, only Kei, Naiki, Kaji and Ikegami took suits and Matsumoto and Sakurai took guns. Chapter 02 Show spoiler Upon arriving at Shitano Zoo, the students' teacher suggests they head home. The two veterans explain that within everyone's heads is a bomb, triggered to go off if they leave the premises, meaning the only way to survive is to complete the mission. Ignoring their pleas, the two adults, the teacher and the guide, lead the students off to find a phone. Both adults and some of the students have their heads explode, the rest running back to the safe area. Naiki suggests that the key to success is to use what is inside the cases. He gathers all those with cases, 6 (Kurona, Naiki, Ikegami, Kaji, Miyazaki, and Morishita), and they decide to put the suits on. Matsumoto and Sakurai lead some students in another area of the zoo when they are confronted by the Beast Alien and a group of small, squirrel-like aliens. Chapter 03 Matsumoto is first attacked by one of the squirrel-like creatures, as the alien violently scratches his head. Sakurai kills the squirrel, but is suddenly surprised after another small creature land atop Sakurai's head then soon bounces off. The Beast Alien begins it's first attack, as Sakurai and Matsumoto prepare to avoid it's charge towards them. One of the female students panics for Sakurai as he and Matsumoto try firing their weapons at the huge alien. However, the alien gets beheaded to everyone's surprise, while the dead body is covered with a blanket material. The point of view shifts back to the girls with the suits as they think about the bizarre events that just took place. Ikegami is irritated that she won't be there for an upcoming commercial shooting. Kaji theorizes they could be dead because of the bus incident at the start. Suddenly, they find a huge giraffe alien roaring. They enter the exhibit wishing for the two mysterious Gantz veterans were around to know what would be wise to do. Characters Chapter list List of Gantz:G Chapters Gallery tumblr_nwuwy4TiCn1rv8l7xo1_1280.jpg|The first announcement References Category:Spinoffs Category:Manga